


The fall of the royal lineage

by KaNe_Rasberry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fighting, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Give Fundy happines please, He's done with these peckers, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Mostly Philza-Centric, Other, Philza is a BAMF, Philza isn't as nice, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slow To Update, Technoblade is a dork, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaNe_Rasberry/pseuds/KaNe_Rasberry
Summary: Philza the king of the arctic empire, has to deal with his sons getting in trouble on the SMP far away from him. Tommy is angry, Techno is addled, and what even is this disaster of a green mess?---(This is my first Fanfic Ever... so that's why it's... less than good.)Everyone is a bit OCC, putting a twist on them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. The fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Hii... Uhhh, this is my first ever Fanfiction, I just really wanted to write a story about this idea I had. I love Philza, but he can also be quite the brutal man, and want to play on that aspect more, amplify it and make him the harsh vagabond of the north...

A small dot in the sky, high above the clouds, soaring in prodigious speed, following a tight line and journey. 

The only sound being heard up there was the soft movement of wings building up more momentum. Wings that belonged to a blond-haired man in search of his 3 sons. 

He was on this journey after news had reached his empire, the artic empire, that insanity as struck his family. So in an irrational hurry, he spread up to the sky, even before his council could tell him everything. It was enough hearing the madness his oldest son was about to do. 

He had been travelling for hours, and he was getting close.  
Philza lowers himself towards the ground, letting his lungs and wings rest. Flying so high up didn't do his old body good. He wasn't as young as he used to be when travelling above the clouds was an easy and daily task. When he could sail among the clouds for half a day and only come down to eat. 

The island his sons were at soon came into sight. His blood boiling, this country, these kingdoms had caused such destruction, pain and murder. He should never have let his sons leave so far away from him, letting them get persuaded by unknown forces. Look at them now, creating such eruption. When he was close enough he summoned a blackbird and sent it shooting towards his oldest son, Wilbur. A bird he used to be able to communicate with people on distance. 

"What are you doing?" Phil asked, calm and collected as he came closer and closer, soon he would be able to see trees in the distance. He looked down at his journey compass for what felt like the 100th time this journey, and he was close. 

"It's over!" He heard Wilbur shout, before pausing. "Phil?" 

"What are you doing?" Phil repeated, he flew lower towards the ocean and started gliding less and flapping his wings. 

"Phil... Phil where are you?" He heard footsteps, probably from Wilbur looking around. What alarmed him was the sound of stone, he should be on grass, he should be able to hear others, it was eerie. Phil had his suspicions on where Wilbur was, and he did not like it. 

"I'm flying over." 

"Wha-What? How?" He sounded so tired, he sounded so uncanny, his voice was strained, he didn't sound upbeat but mellow. Sweat started to build up on Phil's forehead. He couldn't fly faster without hurting his wings and the cold was already biting at him. He was lucky he wore his usual attire, a large green goat paired with a light green thick yukata.

"Do I need to get you? From the port? Wh-What... We didn't do anything we just made Tubbo president, we elected Tubbo president, we won! We won the war! Schlatt is gone, Schlatt's gone, dad." 

"And where are you exactly?" Phil ignored him. Just softly humming, as he started gliding over a forest. He activated a compass to his blackbird that was used to hear Wilbur. 

"It's in L'manburg... I-You haven't been here- I don't think you've been here, but it's the area that is... L'manburg. It's complicated, geography is all that..." Wilbur paused when he started hearing fireworks from Philza's end. Fireworks his younger brother was shooting. 

The sound of something landing behind him made him look back, there Philza stood with an enchanted compass in hand. The blackbird used for communication dissolved. 

"In L'manburg you say." Philza was heartbroken by the look of his oldest son, his first-ever happiness and achievement. Now he stood in front of him in matted tangled brown hair, a dirty trenchcoat, beaten up clothes, dirt on his face and a crazed look on his face. 

The winged man stepped closer to him, his eyes sweeping across the walls, signs, signs that were singing the national anthem of this country. They were all hanging loosely on the wall, surrounding a button. Philza knew what that button meant, the council had spoken about it, Wilbur, his beautiful son, was planning to murder his people and blow up his country. In moments like these Philza really wished Wilbur became a musician like he dreamed off as a child, and not whatever he was now. 

It was the first time Phil had seen him in 3 years, and he was about to cause such pain. He couldn't help but feel that old warrior numbness. From the days he didn't grow attached, from the days he could kill anything without sorrow. 

"Do you know what this button is?" Wilbur gently stroked the wall next to it, Philza only hummed. Wilbur's hand fell down from next to the button to one of the signs. "Have you heard the... th-the song on the walls?" He was stuttering, he sounded nervous but alacrity lazed his voice. Phil reminded silent.  
"I was just singing... it was this big point, it was poignant, there was a special, please... where men could co-... but there is not. It's not there anymore."

"But it is there, I just flew over it, and you just won it back Wil." Phil crossed his arm. Wilbur slammed his fist next to the button. 

"Phil I am always SO CLOSE to pressing this button!" He took a deep gasp. "I have been here - I've been here like SEVEN or EIGHT times!" He shouted. He practically growled. More faint fireworks combined with screams. Wilbur's fist started to shake. 

"You fought so hard for this land Wil.." Philza whispered to him. 

"Phil.. I've been here so many times, dad, they're fighting, they are fighting." He put both is hands beside the button and looked up. More screams closer scream this time and more fireworks from his middle child. 

"And you just want to blow it all up?" It was like they were holding two different conversations. It wasn't unlike the last time they spoke, trough an argument that lead Wilbur to leave and taking his two brothers with him. 

Wilbur sucked in breathe before releasing the air in a small laugh.  
"I do." He grinned at the button for a second before it falls. "I could press it and it couldn't work... that's what happened last time... someone had removed the Redstone." 

Philza tucked his wings behind him and slowly crept up on his son. 

"Phil... there was a saying... Dad..." He giggled. "A saying once said by a traitor, once part of L'manburg, a traitor you haven't heard of... Eret... He had a saying dad." Wilbur pushed himself off from the wall and stared at the wall with wide eyes. 

"It was never meant to be." And with that, he slammed his fist onto the button. The explosion was instant. In pure reflex, Phil took hold of Wilbur and held him close to his body as he used one of his grey wings to cover both him and Wilbur from the explosion. The wall the button was on exploded in and the stones started slamming into his wings. The ground underneath them shook as wave after wave of TNT went off. Phil's focus was only on keeping his son close, as ringing started to fill his ears, and he bearly heard himself when he looked over his shoulder and shouted: 

"WIL! It's all gone!" Water was everywhere, although explosions still went off there were no more screams or voices to be heard. His son pushed him off and crawled to the edge of the room and unto his feet. 

"MY L'MANBURG DAD! My unfinished symphony! Forever unfinished! If I can't have it NO one can." 

He didn't sound like his caring son anymore, he didn't sound like his sarcastic, mischievous, kind son, he didn't look human. Insane look on him, combined with manic laughter. This was not his son, this was not his-

Phil grabbed his sword. And in a way to convince himself not to do what he is about to do, he shouts out: "You're my son!" 

"Phil! Look they want you to kill me!" Wilbur laughed. "Look! Look! How much work has gone into this and now it's gone!" Phil saw people starting to surround the crater of the explosion. Wilbur looked so proud, so malevolent of what he's done. 

The man, who many were convinced was an angle, with his large grey wings, with his caring personality and kind morals stood to his feet, and in a quick swift motion plunged the sword in Wilburs back. Letting the sword glide inside, seeing the tip of the sword from over Wilburs shoulders. 

Wilbur's body spasmed from being murdered. The last action was to look behind him at Philza, brown doe eyes blown wide in fear, as they started to glaze over and lose focus. 

Philza gently slid out the sword of Wilbur and pushed the corpse out into the crater. 

"You can't win..." Philza put his hands over his face and leaned back, letting the sword he just used to murder his son with fall to the ground. "You just had to do this." 

"Get away from me!" Technoblade shouted. That made him look up, he looked up and saw his middle child fire another load of fireworks. He stepped closer to the edge and saw both his sons on the opposite side of the crater. His middle son alone on one end, and his youngest with others on the other end. 

Philza had few options. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to trust his middle child, he was always the most reasonable out of the 3. Philza decided to fly up above them. 

He looked around him and had quite a few options, there were plenty of high structures, together with a large flag. 

He decided to sit down on the large flag pole, starting to prepare a blackbird to summon. That's when the echoing of withers being summoned startled him, he almost lost the obsidian and Redstone he was holding. Two withers were spawned, right behind Techoblade. 

"THEN DIE LIKE ONE!" Was screamed as the withers took to the sky. Philza threw the blackbird that took flight and started to fly right behind Techonblade. The large, large black and purple withers were sending out its attacks, creating more small craters. 

He took a bow and started to fire at them from above, sending one of them to melee mode. 

As the wither started to lower Philza had to start focusing on the other, landing multiple shots at it. A glance down he could see his middle son slashing at the others, in quick rapid movements, heavy with force but calculated and deadly. 

He almost hit his younger sibling in the throat with a swipe. 

Philza had enough. He was confident these other people could take care of some simple withers. He dived down, he was aiming at his middle child currently being in battle with another man. He was coming against Technoblades back. The other mans face shocked expression made Technoblade turn his head around slightly. Only to be roughly picked up by Philza. 

Having someone in his arms was also something his old body was not meant for, especially one carrying heavy armour and weapons. It must have been over 10 years since he last picked up Technoblade. But here he was, he took as much energy as he could with flying up. Making the other man he had just fought tumble over from the wind. 

He used the blackbird among the crowd to spy on what was being said. 

"Phil?!" He heard Tommy shout. 

"What the fuck is that?!" 

"He's getting away!" 

"Who is that? Look out Fundy!" 

"Who the fuck is Phil, Tommy!" 

"It's my dad!" Tommy shouted back. "DAD! Come back, Phil!" 

Phil didn't answer trough the blackbird. He simply focused on keeping himself in the air, with the heavy piglin hybrid in his arms. When breaching the clouds he started to soar, away further into the forest of this island. Going towards the artic empire was of no use. He was already tired from the flight here and he could bearly carry himself. Much less a piglin hybrid clad in heavy gear. 

When arriving at a forest clearing he dropped from the sky towards the forest, and when close to the ground he threw Technoblade out of his arms and unto the ground. The hybrid had bearly any time to catch himself and tumbled over in the grass. 

Phil landed a few meters away from him, tucking the wings behind him. Crossing his arms and staring right at his son. 

"Phil? What are you doing here?" Technoblade asked as he turned around and in a sitting position in the grass. Phil didn't answer but glared at Techno instead. "Phil? Where's Wilbur." 

"Dead." 

"What?" 

Phil raised one eyebrow. 

"Tell me Techno, what is all of this. I have just travelled well over 2 hours, and enter in here during the midst of war." A lot crunching noise was heard from somewhere on Phil. The blackbird he was using had been killed. Phil lifted the spell and prepared energy to summon a new one if it was needed. 

"I-I..." Technoblade didn't know what to answer. He hadn't seen his father in 3 years. And they hadn't left on the best terms. With Technoblade stealing wealth from him on the orders of Wilbur. A Wilbur that was apparently dead. 

"There was a government. I-I was just in a village... I was growing potatoes, I was doing nothing, Wilbur asked for help, he and Tommy had been exiled. How could I turn them down?" Technoblade moved over so he now was on his knees, and propped one leg up. Phil glared harder at him, feathers ruffling up, warning him to not stand up, and so Technoblade lowered his body again. 

"I did everything I could. I-I didn't see it as trouble... everyone was so on board of it." 

Phil took a deep breath. Before looking up at the sky, face draining from emotion. 

His sons are at war like it stated in the letter. He just murdered his oldest son in anger. His middle child is saying he's fine putting his child brother in a war. With an annoyed eye roll, Phil looked at Technoblade again. 

"You're going to fix this. And do it now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo... I hope you enjoyed this... I'm so sorry for spelling errors, dyslexia is not my friend...  
> But let me know what you think, improvements and so on...


	2. Idle

Technoblade didn't know what he felt when he was picked away from the SMP carried by his father. He was just about to rip apart his enemies, he was just about to get revenge for the betrayal he experienced, he didn't expect to see a father he hasn't talked to in years to kidnap him from the ground and throw him in a glade. 

He couldn't even bear looking at the man. Standing in front of him, looking exactly as he did last time he saw him. Looking the same way he did when Technoblade stole so much of his wealth on Wilburs orders. 

The glaring hurt flashing in Phil's eyes as Technoblade told him to never touch him again, the deep nails in his heart from the tears appearing in Phil's eyes as he screamed that he hated Phil. The shouts of his brothers as he ran down the hallway to them, the joy on their faces.

It was many things he wanted to say to Philza at that moment in the glade, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to ask for forgiveness, but he also wanted to get away from him, even forget he existed in the first place. 

"You're going to fix this. And do it now." Was all he said to him. Before turning his heel and walking away in the forest, summoning Redstone and obsidian in his hands to create a blackbird. 

Technoblade didn't fully know where he was. It was more up North towards the snowy biomes close to the SMP, he wanted to return back to get all of his stuff but it was probably already getting looted. And he has secret chests that are hard to find. 

He started to follow Phil before he disappeared behind some trees. For such a heavy person was his footsteps soundless; he was hard to track.

They walked for long in silence. Philza tapped the blackbird with a compass, enchanting it and let the bird fly away. He was fully concentrated on the compass. 

Technoblade started to construct a plan, he needed to get back, one for Carl, two to get all of his items, and that quick, but not too quick. He assumed where ever he was taken he would have to stay there for long. 

Phil had taken a small off-track path to loot a broken nether portal. As well as picking up the magma blocks for wing heaters. He had learnt the importance of magma blocks in a weird way.

It had been a storming night when Philza had been flying north, back home. He had been forced to stay low to the ground in case his wings would freeze to the point he couldn't fly. That's when he found a broken nether portal, deciding to use the little heat of magma blocks he landed. That's where had spotted Technoblade, covered in brown blankets and bearly breathing. Pink skin was purple and blue. Philza had picked up the child, the child that couldn't be older than 2 years. He had just recently picked up another child, he had just recently learnt what it meant to be a father, and it was way to much work for him to handle, but alas. 

That's how Philza got his second child at the age of 18.

Looking at him now. Philza was not the man Technoblade grew up with, he had seen with his own eyes of Philza in face of the government harden. How he became tired and had less and less time with them. How time after time knocking on his door begging to learn new tricks had been met with, "later". He forgot them. 

But he never deserved what he got, Philza did everything for them, he pushed trough years with them. They did nothing to pay him back. 

"I found a place. You fine with walking or want me to carry you?" Philza suddenly announced. It caught Techno off guard and he stuttered for a second before mumbling he was fine with walking. Phil only gave him a short nod before starting to walk faster. 

Techno didn't understand how Philza had so much strength in him, for a 39-year-old man he was still moving plenty. But, there could be more going on than he knew, Phil kept a very strict and neutral face. 

But it really sent a shiver down his spine to think Philza had flown all the way here alone, he could have been hurt, his lungs could have caved in, his wings could have broken. His body was just too old to behave like that, especially stiff from never using his wings as much. 

The snow was getting thicker, and Technoblade now understood why Phil had offered to carry him. He had small feet and was very heavy, each step was difficult as he sunk far and had to put a lot off effort into every step. It was also turning night, the mobs spawning in around them was not in favour, especially the skeletons with the slowness arrows. 

"We are close," Phil mumbled to him. Before turning a sharp corner around a small hill. "What's on your mind Techno?" He sounded gentle, and Techno wasn't sure what to answer. 

"I... I need to get back, all my stuff." 

"You're getting looted?" 

"Mmyeah, most likely, I mean, I kinda showed them my secret layer with all my weapons, armour, equipment, potions, emeralds, and they weren't that hesitant to use it against me." Philza giggled at that and shook his head. It helped to ease some of the tension. 

"Why did you come?" Technoblade felt a bit stupid right after asking and ducked his head slightly. 

"Got news that Wil's country was falling apart, that Tommy was an "efficient political soldier"... That you were planning mass murder." Phil sighed. He pointed with his hand though and following his gaze could a small half oversnowed cottage be seen. 

The two directed themselves straight over there.

"I never should have let you guys go that day," Phil murmured. Techno could bearly catch it. He wanted to say something in return but couldn't think of it. 

"Think they killed the Withers?" He decided on that instead. Phil giggled softly again.

"Hope so, otherwise I don't know how extreme this war actually was, a couple of withers aren't that hard, especially in netherite." 

"Heh, I mean Tommy's leading them, never know-" He cut himself off, was this over the line? He got his answer by Phil looking back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry."

They got to the cottage and Phil took place on a large hay pile, using his wings as protection from whatever filth was in it. Techno was unsure where to rest, he could dust off one of the rugs and throw it on one of the hay piles as well. But wasn't too motivated to touch anything. 

Phil hummed lowly and expanded his wing slightly, inviting him in to lay beside him. But Techno shook his head, feeling embarrassed by the thought. He decided to take the rug despite himself. 

It's been long since he smelled this smell, the smell of adventure, the smell of something "new". Phil couldn't say he hated it, no he quite enjoyed this. Sleeping was hard, but getting a few hours of rest was needed. 

Something he enjoyed less was the big brown doe eyes staring at him in horror. The weight of his limp body against the blade. The heavy gasps of air. Phil wasn't motivated to sleep at all, the nightmares wouldn't do him good. He needed to be focused. 

He was here for his sons. They didn't listen to reason before, he would give them a chance but he needed to be prepared for the worst. 

At least Techno seemed to compromise. But he also just enjoyed having someone to stay with, Phil did feel bad for him. Being alone until Wil came along and tugged him into war? Probably not the whole context, but he didn't like the thought. 

He was ambivalent about what to do. He could kidnap Tommy, force the two to live with him and see what's really going on. Or he could follow along, and not ruin his relationship with the two more than it already was. 

He recognized two people among the crowd. The boy named Tubbo, Tommy's friend, another child that was now president of this God-forsaken country. The other person was a little fox, named Fundy. Wilbur had talked about him in a letter once. He spoke about being proud, but being sad when they grew up so quickly and asked how Philza bore with it. It had made Phil laugh many nights, and it was a delightful letter he kept in his night drawer. One of the very few letters he got from Will. 

Phil wished he got to meet Fundy, Wilbur was so very young when he got Fundy, but he was born on this island and was one of the reasons Wilbur left to just this place. 

In the morning he will follow Techno back to his base and get some stuff. Then they will return here and start a more relaxing life for his unstable middle child, heavens know he's chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is just a rather short indolent chapter, the next one will be more action... I am quite sure about everyone's history, as I've rewritten the story multiple times in different character angels, however, I'm a bit unsure how to establish the relationships... so if anyone has suggestions or wishes, let me know! <3
> 
> Also, the ages are changed up! A couple of peoples age is different, not too much though, want to keep it quite understandable... Biggest age jump is Phil from 32, to 39...


	3. A quick stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, trying to get some chapters out, next chapter will be a bit... longer... want to experiment a bit more, and it might be re-written.  
> But thank you so much for 22 kudos! What!! I feel so bashful.

The morning wasn't something the two of them enjoyed, both being used to a bed, but something neither was willing to complain about. Just huffing and long sighs as they prepared to go back to the SMP. Phil summoned a book and started writing down the coordinates of this place. 

Techno was checking his inventory trying to sort out the most important equipment, before just settling on creating a temporary barrel and storing his items. 

So the two ventured back, mostly in silence. Both of them walking fast pace, mostly because of Techno being eager to get to his stuff, and Phil jogging behind the much taller man. 

It was chaos by the SMP. The smell of ash hit them from yesterday, as they travelled through the "Dream Kingdom". It gave Phil a chance to analyze it. The tall towers, the colourful houses. To say the least, the place had character. He didn't know how to feel about it. Part of him is happy, this looks like the start of something new, and seeing things rise and become successful has always been a hidden pleasure of his. But knowing how the morals of this land were sordid. How they allowed a 15-year-old to fight in wars... or was he even 14 when it first happened? 

Wilbur was here, Wilbur lived here. Where was Wilbur again? Phil shook his head as they walked, he remembered. He just temporarily lost it. He's "old" as everyone around him says, nothing strange with some memory loss... 

They travelled through some Taiga trees before arriving at a river where Techno announced his base was. He jumped down through the water and went down, Phil decided to just sit by the grass on the other side. 

That's when a person in full netherite gear came into view. It was just one person, and they were two. But he was still on edge, and he became easily stressed. Probably from the lack of sleep day prior. He equipped his weapons and waited for a moment to strike. But the guy... or fox? Was this Fundy? He didn't seem interested in the river. more so dropped down in a pit. That's when the sound of cows being slaughtered filed the air. Philza sighed and leaned against a tree. As long as that was his only goal he was fine. 

The fox whisked away after the killing. 

Fundy didn't really look like a hybrid... and wasn't Sally a fish? How did that even work out? Phil knew very little of hybrids, even if he had a hybrid son and many believed he himself was one. 

A short time thereafter Techno came up from the lake. 

"You got everything?" Philza asked as he trotted up to him.

"Yah, I just need to get my horses." Techno replied. Philza hummed as Techno started to stride into the forest. 

"I think your cow farm got murdered by the way." Techno eyebrows furrowed and gave him a long look. "Think it was by Fundy? Unless there are more foxes in this place." 

"Fundy..." Techno rolled his eyes. Before getting an agast expression. "My horses!" He shouted before starting to sprint into the forest. He was so much quicker than Philza, but Phil tried, putting a hand on his hat so it wouldn't fall off he followed his son as good as he could. 

When they arrived Techno flung himself down a hole. Before a shout echoed out. 

"They're gone!" 

Phil panted as he got to the hole Techno just flung himself down in. And was met with his son already exiting it. 

"Phil, I had so much gear on those horses, I had diamond armour on one of them, Phil this is horrible!" He froze as he was halfway up, just his head poking out. "Wait, I had a secret room." He dropped down again. 

Phil remained outside. From all the chaos poked a horse's head around one of the trees, a chestnut horse with diamond armour. 

"Hey mate? There's a horse up here you can steal." He shouted down into the hole, but Techno seemed to be too caught up in looking through chests to even hear him. "Mate?" He tried again, but it was no use. Focused Techno was a deaf Techno. 

Philza looked over to the horse, trying to see in his inventory if he had anything the horse might like but found nothing. He didn't want to go up to it in case it would get scared, and it seemed to be hesitant to showcase itself. 

"I will kill Fundy, I will absolutely kill Fundy, this is horrible, in canon he will be no more, I will-" As Techno poked his head out and looked to where Phil was looking and paused. "Hey, it's Carl." 

"Poked his little head in from the chaos, guess he recognized your voice then?" Said horse had no problem walking up to Techno as he got closer. 

Carl was huge, but guess it had to be a very big horse to carry someone so heavy and tall as Techno. 

"Yah. Now do I want to kill Fundy or not? I mean... He's in Manburg he will probably have people around him." Techno took out a lead and hooked it up on Carl's halter. 

They started to walk, all 3 of them. Towards Dream SMP again. It was nice, Philza missed this a lot. Techno hadn't changed a lot. He seemed calmer as well, when things didn't go his way, so it probably meant fewer blackouts. The more calm Phil felt the more cognizant he became, and he really started to realize what he did to Wilbur. What had really went down. 

But it was fine, Wilbur was a tyrant, he almost killed his two brothers. He was about to hurt so many people- but why? Why was he going to do it? Maybe there was a perfect reason, maybe he just needed help, what had they done? Techno said they were exiled. He never asked for Wilbur's side, he never gave him a chance-

"Phil? You okay?" Techno asked. Phil had been walking staring at the ground, almost tripping serval times. 

"Yeah I'm alright mate, just didn't sleep well, that's all." Wilbur is dead, Wilbur is fucking dead, and he had no reason, he didn't have the full context, he didn't- 

They entered the "prime path." They had to be focused on looking out for others. Phil tucked his wings close to himself, making himself smaller than he already was. He kept himself close to Techno. Being focused on the surrounding calmed him. It was silent as of now. Nothing could be heard, but Techno could hear better and he seemed to be more on edge. 

"How close are they?" He whispered. Techno only nodded and continued walking. 

"Fundy I hear... he's with someone I don't recognize." He eventually admitted when they were further away. He halted again. 

"Phil can you take Carl and go? I hear Quackity and..." Phil raised an eyebrow. He took Carl's leach but didn't go away, just started down his son in silence.

"Uhhh, oh, this is the community house, by the way, Phil... uhh, the first building on the server or something, you can't kill people inside it..." He pointed towards a building to their left in the water. "Up there is the nether portal, hope they're going through it and not down to us." 

The two were looking at the oak staircase, looking up at the big black plateau, soon their voices even reached Phil. Based on Techno's scowl they didn't enter the nether portal up there. 

It was awkward energy when 4 people stood eye by eye of each other. In front of them was a black-haired man with a grey beanie. Together with a very very familiar face. A mop of brown hair and blue eyes. Tubbo. Little baby Tubbo. 

"Phil? Is that really you?" Tubbo was the first one to speak, Phil gave him an awkward smile. Eyeing the more threatening man. The one currently having a silent staring contest with Techno. Both of them glaring daggers at one another. 

"Hi, Tubbo." He said after a while. "Strange circumstance isn't it? How are you?" Tubbo gave him a loopy smile and nodded. 

"Phil? Or what your name is, you should step away from this man. He's insane, and a terrorist. He and his buddy will get brought to justice." The beanie guy hissed. Tubbo raised his finger as to say something but decided against it and put his fingers to his mouth. 

"That would be me, mate, and I can't really. He's my son." 

"What the fuck? You two look nothing alike!" He burst out. "You're like half his size." Phil glared at him, he wasn't that short. 

"Adopted son, together with Wilbur and Tommy." The beanie guy turned to look at Tubbo who slowly nodded at him.

"What the fuck? You're all brothers." He turned to look at Techno.

"Yep." 

"Wilbur's fucking dead Techno." 

"Yeah." 

"How are you Tubbo? ... Aren't you a bit young to be president?" Philza really didn't know how to react, Tubbo, small Tubbo. Is a leader of a country. Tubbo gave him a bashful smile. 

"Yeah I guess, but I am motivated! I have some plans and think if we all work together it will go well!" He grinned, he was just a child, he grinned with such innocence, so naive, so... It broke Phil's heart. They found Tubbo in a box when he was around the age of 7. He and Tommy had been with one another since, an inseparable bond. 

He was not a child anymore, at least he didn't get to behave as one. How old was he now? They left when Tommy was 14, Wilbur was 21, Techno was 18, Tubbo was between the age of 14-15. So he was either 18 or 17. This is the years he was supposed to get to know girls, be out partying with Tommy, make regrettable mistakes like drinking to much at a party in secret and having to be picked up and scolded by Philza and... his wife-

"Tubbo shut the fuck up, Techno is right in front of us!" Then he turned to Phil. "And how the fuck did you take Techno away?" 

"Threw some fairy dust on him, you know Tinkerbell?" Phil retorted back. He didn't like this beanie guy, he was loud, aggressive and already holding out an enchanted axe at them. 

"You spawned withers on us... you are a fucking criminal Technoblade. And I'm putting you under arrest."

"I don't think you can arrest me? I'm not in Man-L'manburg for one, two I'm just getting my horse man." 

"Did the withers kill anyone?" Phil asked. Beanie-guy didn't look at him kept his eyes focused on Technoblade but shook his head "no". This is a very... Odd country. They seem to deem materialistic wealth over a person life. There was no "you're endangering people by that summons." No "People was at risk." 

Phil was not impressed at all. He disliked this kingdom more and more, how uncaring they were. A deep small hatred formed in his stomach, a hatred he hadn't felt for over 20 years. Not since he adopted Will and got his wings. 

"I think we should get going." Phil had a darker voice, his aura had shifted completely, eyes half lidden boring into the beanie-wearing man. Tubbo took notice to it, so did Techno. Both getting uncomfortable. The other man didn't seem to notice or didn't care. "You two move out of my way." He held a gentle tone, but it was an order, not a request. 

"Big Q I think we should go... I don't have any gear we can't fight Techno and Phil..." Tubbo tugged at the man's blue jacket. "Common man." 

The beanie guy eventually stopped glaring at Techno and nodded to Tubbo. They walked past them on the water bridge to the community house. 

"Phil... You okay?" Techno said as Phil walked past him, Carl right behind. 

"Heh, funny country this is." He was appalled. Thoughts in his head were screaming to destroy it and it's people. These are parasitic people. But another part told him he needed to help them, to make them drop their weapons and come to a unified love instead. 

"Techno... Tell me... The history... The history of this entire country."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events are mapped out, however, relationships aren't as fleshed out, if you have a duo you'd like to see more off let me know <3


	4. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... this was long to write, I want to say though:  
> I love Philza, but I want to explore flaws with him, with all of them actually. I suck at writing about people, so it's very stiff.

The two has been fixing the cottage for about a day now. He's been stalling to get back to the SMP, he didn't want to meet those horrible people. But there must have been a root of it, Technoblade was changed and probably a bit from Wilbur and the SMP. He's tenser, looking over his shoulder constantly.

But now, tomorrow, he alone will return to the SMP. He will bring in a meeting with the rest, and if he can't act as an individual, he will bring in his status. His country that was one of the wealthiest kingdoms on earth, from its huge mines that got warmer and warmer the further down you went. It would be dumb to make him an enemy.

Techno came in with a handful of logs in his arms. Placing them down on a wooden table before collapsing. 

"I grew accustomed to the simple time of growing potatoes, chopping wood isn't my strongest suit anymore." He sighed dragging a hand through his hair. 

"I can help you." Phil was fixing one of Technoblades shirts, a white one with a bunch of holes from battles. He would need to get a new one, but from the coldness of this place, he couldn't walk around with holes in the shirt. 

Techno was going to start a fire in the fireplace, but Phil hesitated. The cabin wouldn't be warm overnight, and it was no winds outside. The rugs have been remotely washed and Techno had warmer clothes with him, including his red cape. 

"Techno mate, wait a bit with the woods, it might be warmer sleeping outside tonight." Technoblade gave him a confused look and a slightly judgemental one. 

"Now I don't doubt you have your reason for saying that but I hope you know it sounds stupid." Phil let out a giggle. He stretched out his back, sitting hunched over fixing a shirt made him really stiff, and the flight the day before didn't do good for his back. 

"We got thick enough clothes to sleep comfortably in a little windshield hole... forgot what they're called actually." He stroked his beard slowly. "We drop the rugs down in it, we make a smaller further down ditch and make a campfire, or, we get logs and chop them in an X and light a fire inside..." 

He went over to Techno's log pile examining them a bit, Techno only hummed not fully convinced. 

"Thing is, we can use sticks and the rugs to make a roof, the downside is water will drop down on us or we will sneeze a lot from the dust. But the heat will bounce back to the hole and keep warmth better than this house."

"Won't the snow melt?" Techno asked. He was using a rag to dust off the kitchen, using water they had cooked in a pot to dampen the rag. 

"I mean, the snow on the rug when we drag them out, but no, the snow inside will freeze if we dig further down beneath the powder snow." He looked up at his son who looked slightly conflicted. "Dogs do it all the time, you can borrow my jacket, my wings give plenty of warmth." 

"It's fine Phil, just mean, isn't it better if we try to heat the house first? Or as soon as possible." 

"No, the cabin is built on concrete and in the snow that shifts, we don't know how old or good this wood is, honestly if we're unlucky a room can cave in." He pulled a bit of hair behind his ear, he really needed to cut it when he got back home. He hadn't had much motivation at all when it came to self-care. 

It was autumn, although it was hard to tell seasons in the arctic empire, it was the most important season, it was the source of a big part of their food. Summer was hardest, as the kingdom didn't trade as much. Coal prices are meagre, but during autumn, coal becomes expensive. They didn't have as many wealthy ores as African or Asian countries. Coal was running out in other countries though, while for them they've bearly done a fifth of their island. 

He had worked hard, all summer, and beginning of autumn. Fixing in so the workers were healthy enough to work during autumn. Then autumn came and the mines had to be exploded and direction was needed. 

This was almost like a vacation, a vacation involving killing your son, having to solve problems with what seems like some of the most talented and known warriors on earth. These politics will be hard, especially since they all are just children- 

"Phil? Phil!?" He jolted back to reality, he had been staring down at the thick log in his arms for the last few minutes. The bark cutting into his fingers and the shavings on top threatening to tickle his nose if he breathed in too heavy.

"Huh?" He said after a while looking up at Techno. Hugging the log even tighter, but shifting it into a more comfortable position. "You got the rugs prepared?" 

"I-I... Whatever. Will get them prepared." Techno mumbled as he got to work. Movements were more sloppy than before, almost sad.

Phil missed being home, felt weird being homesick after just a day. But getting lost in thoughts were acceptable for a king. Not so much for a person, it was an eerie trait. 

He let out a heavy sigh and took another log he had been eyeing before and walked outside. They lasted pretty short and based on how thick they were they'd only last 3-4hours. He put his finger in his mouth then taking it out feeling where the air was blowing. 

Maybe 20 minutes were spent feeling the wind, before he found a nice spot and started digging, had they had more time they might have built an igloo, but since it wasn't going to be a storm this was a nice enough option. It all took about an hour to prepare. 

The night sky was beautiful, it wasn't like the northern lights in his kingdom, but this was quite raw and shined so bright, the lights from the towns were too bright back home. 

Technoblade wasn't able to sleep, he was sharpening his weapons while Philza was just staring up at the sky, trying to count the stars. Slowly lull himself to sleep. The sound of Technoblades axe being sharpened and the focus on counting made the quiet voice hissing in the back of his head quiet. 

"Philza... you think the government thing might be wrong?" Phil turned his head and looked at his son. Face mostly dark but slightly lighten up from the log in the middle of the pit. Philza had to ponder a bit what he meant. Wrong? Sure most governments were corrupt, or did he mean something else?

"Elaborate." He settled with saying. Technoblade's face fell a bit. He sighed heavy and put away his axe. 

"It's changing people... Dad." He whispered the last part. "You changed. Wilbur changed. The government doesn't do anything but destroy." He didn't meet Philza's eyes for it. Phil wasn't sure how to respond. Quite a bold claim to say to a monarch of a country, questioning authority was a good trait. He would take it another day though, right now he wanted to sleep. 

"Quite a bold statement isn't it mate?" He grabbed his hat before pushing it down past his eyes, letting his arms relax on his stomach. He didn't hear Techno resume the tool sharpening. It was mostly only silence now, except for the occasional gust of wind or bird. This brought back the old memories. 

They were rebuilding L'manburg, Philza was watching from afar Tubbo and Fundy working. His eyes not yet failing him, he still had sharp eyesight and could inspect each detail they did. Although he was mostly paying mind to the green-clothed man walking up to him in the distance. 

This was the so-called "Dream" the leader of this entire... Island. Philza raised an eyebrow as his eyes shifted from the builders to the man who was now just a few steps away. He tilted his head to the side looking the man up and down. Green shirt tucked into black pants with high boots. It was light gear, ready to run. 

Philza had a spell on his wings, his wings were transformed into a thick grey robe. His magic reserves were so small compared to most, but he's learnt the most useful tricks on the cost of minimal magic. Hiding his wings was one of the best things he could do. He was so much less threatening without them. 

Dream stopped beside him, standing on the wooden path while Philza was sitting on a small grass hill. 

"Morning," Philza said, gripping his hat and dipping it slightly. A smile, the mask, just a smile on it. It stared back at him, with total silence. His entire body was turned towards him. Philza waved with his hand dismissively. "If you won't have a chat I think you should run along."

"You're Tommy's father." The guy said. Not the most impressive conversation starter. Philza noted how he relaxed his shoulders, stood straighter and folded his arms. It was intimidating. Cheap tricks. 

"Would say that yes. How can I help you... Dream?" He asked. Wondering what game he was supposed to play. What did Dream want from him? 

"So you know my name?" He sounded a bit happy by it, smirking most likely. "Well thank you, Tommy's father." He chuckled. Philza gave him a long stare. Cheap, it was so cheap. Didn't matter if Dream knew who he was standing in front of or not, he was signalling Philza's insignificance. Did that really work on people nowadays? 

It became a stiff silence. Dream slightly fidgeted with his fingers. So he was nervous or annoyed. 

"Tommy isn't the most polite kid." Dream decided to say. Letting his arms fall to his hips. "He's caused quite a lot of conflicts actually. He's doing quite a bit of trouble actually..." Dream whispered the end more to himself. 

"Sure mate, but you said it yourself the best." Philza took his eyes of Dream and huffed. "He's a kid." 

"He's not just a child, he's mature enough to understand the conflicts of war. He's been in one, or two." The man chuckled. 

Philza hummed. This man was waiting on a reaction, Dream wanted to find his weakness, and he had to carefully pick one, he wasn't the best actor in the world, and did he really want to be disingenuine? It never worked to be part of the manipulation game. It always came back to bite you in the ass. 

Ignoring Dream was his weakness however, he didn't appreciate it at all. His voice becoming more miffed. 

"So what brings you here? I heard you're able to fly? You must be quite a powerful mage? We don't have those around here." He walked up to Philza. Philza wasn't going to look at the man. Looking up at the man would only grant him some satisfaction. 

"Got a letter my oldest son was going to kill my two younger sons. Had to get over quick. But mate, you running around creating wars with Tommy, a child?" Phil's voice was bored but held a passive-aggressive undertone. He didn't doubt this man could pick up on it. This will be Philz's downside, his weakness is very much his sons. 

"I mean... I wouldn't say that." Dream sat down next to him, just a bit further away, crossing his legs in front of him and leaning on his hands. Very relaxed. "Wilbur was special, he became mad after Jschaltt took over being president. He wasn't a good man." 

Philza hummed back. He chose not to respond. If he knew Dream better he would poke at him to get information, but he wasn't going to take risks. This was a man to fear, that was clear enough. So he wasn't going to risk anything. 

Philza decided to eye Dream. Try to decipher the man, how he responded to being stared at could mean a lot. It was clear in Philza's face and body language that he didn't like or trust the other. Dream slightly leaned a bit to him, he was either trying to be friendly or he was satisfied and happy with the angry attention. Could be both. 

"So tell me, Dream. What are you? You are all warriors here?" 

"Most of us are, we have some who specialize more in magic, it's though an uncommon type. I personally have very small magical reservers." Dream shifted his legs so the other leg was over the other. "Sapnap is probably the most specialized warrior here though, maybe Technoblade too." 

Philza sighed. They weren't much different from the arctic empire then. Only areas that actually uses mage magic are the eastern; Asians. The only country that didn't execute any sign of magic in the past, it's more welcomed than in other countries. 

"What is your name?" Dream was also looking at the construction now. He was acting like they were old friends, how lovely. 

"Phil," Philza answered acerbically. 

"Nice to meet you, Phil. You should know, this place has a lot more to it than you believe, and we aren't one's to be underestimated." Dream laid a hand on his arm and gripped it almost painfully. Forcing Philza's gaze on him. "Especially not me." He had such a cheerful friendly tone to it. Philza had to admit, he was impressed. 

"You should avoid touching my son again and we won't have problems, kid." Philza brushed off his hand and stood up. Annoyed that his stalking got interrupted. 

He decided to go over too Tubbo instead. Time to meet his grandson as well, he had to admit it made him nervous. Almost a childish part of him wanted his grandson to like him.

He was spotted early and got waved at. Tubbo had a big grin on him, and Fundy looked confused. They exchanged some words and the fox's face shifted from confused to shocked. 

Philza sped up his steps and gave them a small wave when he came closer. 

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He grinned at them. 

"We're just rebuilding, it's going okay, was talking with Fundy about where to build the houses. How are you, Phil?" Tubbo grinned back at him, he spawned in a couple of planks from his inventory, shifting weight from side to side. Philza decided to keep walking, so he could follow Tubbo to wherever the boy seemed to be heading. Fundy was silent just looking at him in awe. 

"I'm good, talked to some green fella." Both their faces scrunched up at that. "Don't worry, didn't do anything bad." They relaxed a bit. He turned instead to his grandson, giving him a gentle smile. 

"Are... are you really my grandfather?" He asked. Philza nodded with a low chuckle. 

"Would think so Fundy, I've heard so much about you, used to get so lovely letters about you." Fundy smiled a bit before it fell. 

"Heh... used." He mumbled to himself. Philza wasn't sure what to pick up from that. Philza came back to the realization, maybe Fundy was angry at him, he was justified for it. He had after all murdered his father. Philza became even more nervous, palms starting to heat up a bit. 

"Don't worry about it mate. So what's with these houses, what's the ideas?" Tubbo started to rant with Fundy occasionally chirping in. The atmosphere shifting into a more relaxing one. After a while, Philza had enough. 

"Tubbo, can you call in a meeting with a few... L'manburgians?" Philza crossed his arms, letting all his weight fall on one foot. 

"I'm not so sure I can do that... everyone's quite busy," Tubbo responded, looking up towards the sun, to have some idea of the time. Philza huffed annoyed. 

"I'm sure they can spare some time, can reward the effort as well." Tubbo halted at that. He didn't like it one bit. The day where Technoblade and Tommy robbed the wealth chamber was something he always disliked. Wealth was earned, not stolen. 

"I... That's not necessary Philza." He softly responded. 

"You look like you need yourself, grandpa. Your clothes look a bit old." Fundy probably tried to be caring and thoughtful, but it was like a punch to the gut. 

"Wha... What's wrong with my clothes?" Phil gripped his yukata eyebrows furrow. 

"To be fair Philza, you've probably had those clothes for 20 years, do you ever wash them?" Such teasing. Philza groaned, children, why do they exist. 

"That's really disgusting." Fundy poked out his tongue at Tubbo. Who only laughed in return. Before shifting into a more serious tone. 

"I can probably ask Big Q and Nihachu to come over..." Tubbo mumbled. Philza nodded at that. 

"Much preferred Tubbo." Tubbo started to fool around with an earpiece, opening up some Redstone mechanism that he was sending out messages from. New technology, probably something he should bring to the arctic empire, but oh the time that would take. He could probably assign one of the council members to deal with it. 

It took a while, the sun was soon going to set when the beanie guy and Nihachu came over. Philza contemplated calling beanie guy Quackity or just "beanie guy"

How weird though, Quackities eyes they were a single colour with no nuance to them. A very brown colour. It was typical for birds to have those type of eyes, usually, human eyes had sparks of other colours, birds, however, didn't. So many hybrids in this area. 

"So what did you want to talk about Phil?"

"Well first off, where's Tommy?" 

"Probably out with Ranboo," Tubbo answered. They had met up in a small office. Philza nodded, watching the others. The girl, Nihachu probably looked the most normal out of all of them. A soft smile, soft clothes, black hair with blond bangs. 

"Philza how the fuck did you fly? Tubbo said you aren't even a mage!" Quackity shouted. Philza chose not to answer him, and Tubbo hid his face with a hand. 

"So... You are all... Children." He started off with, watching them side to side, none of them seemed to agree with him. "And you are all partaking in a large war? An ongoing war?"

"No, the war is over." Tubbo put his elbows on the table tilting his head. 

"Is it though?" Phil asked and Quackity nodded, beanie guy seemed to be deep in thoughts at least. "You don't seem to be in a safe spot," Phil answered, being slightly cryptic. 

None of the children answered him for a while. How old were these people? They looked so young, was Wilbur the oldest? The baby boy Wilbur as oldest? This was more painful than he thought. 

"Dream is being weird- Uh oh do you know who Dream is Phil?" Tubbo broke the silence, he was leaning back on his chair with one leg crossed over the other. Philza found his clothing style, peculiar. It was nearing winter and he had a green shirt with holes in it. At least the pants seemed warmer. 

"No, I did meet him, but I don't know who he is." 

"He's a warrior as you probably already knew, but uhh, he's the most raised in recognition this year, he's really powerful, Phil. We've survived a war against him, but he's always so weird." 

"I'm not impressed." A flicker of emotions went trough everyone's face. "By anything, you said actually Tubbo." Tubbo leaned forward, challenging him in this, that gave Philza at least some comfort, Tubbo didn't fold so quickly but instead challenged them with his eyes and body language. 

"He's just a man. I myself used to be quite a recognized warrior... for a few years." He waved his hands in the air, he wasn't sure how convincing his little speech was, he's still recognized as one of the toughest survivors of any fallout. He's not praised for his combat skills but for his survival once. He's been recognized for at least 23 years. 

Quackity huffed. 

"You don't understand old-man, this is more like a God, he's crazy powerful." Beanie guy was glaring at him. 

"And? You give him too much power, he seems like a lonely attention... seeker." Keep it clean Philza, no swearing in front of these borderline kids. "If you don't like him why don't you just move? What's the motive that binds you to here?" 

Their faces were hard to read. The girl shifted in her seat and decided to talk.

"All our friends are here, Tommy's discs are here, we have so much love and memories of this place... we can't just leave it." Her voice was so soft, so gentle. She should use her innocence as a weapon against people, especially men. 

Philza nodded. 

"Well, kiddos, listen." He felt so cliche when he straightens up and relaxed his face, almost in a scowl. Making himself almost bigger, even though he was quite small in height compared to most. "I don't want to hear another war right. You're kids, I can come here with an entire battalion, I can come here with whatever force necessary to take down this green fuck." He got cut off. 

"A battalion of what?" Quackity hissed but was also slightly curious. Tubbo was about to speak but Philza only snapped his fingers giving him a glare. Tubbo gave him a confused look but remained quiet. 

"I can conquer this island." Quackity snorted, not buying. "I'm well in my right to do so, because of the beautiful trees in this area, something you Tubbo know... we don't have the most off. And oh right, my sons are in danger!" He glared at them all with that. 

"Technoblade, your son, almost killed all of us!" Quackity spat. 

"Oh please, withers aren't a danger to that many people, you're making a storm out of a wind." He hissed back. He gripped the side of his grey robe, or his transformed wings. Fundy started talking but it didn't seem this related, and so Tubbo joined, Fundy and Nihachu became a white noise while he was having a staring contest with the Beanie guy. 

"Why weren't you in the sky with the withers. They're easy to hit from up there." 

"I need wings for that old man." 

"You're a hybrid." It wasn't a question, Quackity looked around at the others to see if they cared for their conversation, but they were engaged in something else. 

"I'm not," Quackity whispered, then rose up from his seat with too much force, almost knocking the chair over. "We are done here Mr President, he and his battalion of people can't do us anything." With that, the beanie guy left. Tubbo looked over to Philza who only waved a dismissive hand at him. 

Fundy and Nihachu soon left right after Quackity, and so only Tubbo and Philza were left.

"I will fly back soon Tubbo. I mean every word. I don't do this to be mean, I do this because I can't bear another child's death." He put his hands on the boy's shoulder. He liked Tubbo, mostly because he was shorter than himself. He could still look down at the boy and have the fondness like he did when Tubbo was just a small child.

"No, I get that Philza, It's just very complicated. I-I will try my best." 

Philza didn't fly back to the cabin, he walked slowly through the forest, not so much in thoughts, but looking at nature, he really missed trees. They didn't have any in the deserts upon deserts of snow. When the cabin finally got in view an ender portal was just outside of it. But also it was lightened up, probably meant Techno got some nice lanterns. 

"Technooo" He yelled and slammed the door open. The pigling jumped and clutched his shirt right by his heart. He was holding blaze powder and had propped up two potion stands on the kitchen counter. His little potion maker, he couldn't help the wide grin upon his face. 

"My heart, Philza don't do that too me." He huffed out as he started to work again.

"You got it warm and cosy in here!" Philza complimented and patted Techno's back. He only nodded as he got his focus back on the potions. The rugs were all thrown out, probably burned. The floor would need a lot of work to do, so did the walls. But they had potential. 

Techno had even made an enderchest, and Philza grasped his hands together and chuckled. He could make a stasis chamber. In case he needed to be brought back quickly, the thought about flying back made his back flinch in terror. 

Things were coming together. This all seemed like too much effort, but it was in the matter of his sons. He had to try his best to be there. 

Tomorrow he will fly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'm going to include more people trough time, at the moment it's quite stiff with just Phil & Techno, but I've written up the entire story, chapter for chapter, so trying to follow that...
> 
> My take on Philza is... a king, I want to add arrogance to his character, something his real self really don't have. But can't make it over the top, otherwise, he will just be unlikable, hehe.


	5. The SMP's new fisherman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feel like this story is a bit.. unmoving. I don't love it, but will finish it as it's good training! Thank you for reading.

Chapter Five

The morning sun licked the horizon, looked beautiful across the landscape, it was a nice change and Philza deeply missed it. Back home morning sun wasn't something to look at, the sun was dangerous to their eyes. 

He'd been walking along the prime path for a while, looking over at the beautiful trees and questionable buildings surrounding him. He had left Technoblade in a cabin deep in the woods, close to a dead old village, it was a good spot, no one would investigate a dead village, at least a country of this wealth. 

It was a shame the smell of gunpowder was still present and overbearing the smell of falling leaves and frisk air. He's been alone so far, strolling around. The fall was a beautiful season, it was too bad it was cold. Felt like the snow and coldness of his kingdom haunts him everywhere. 

He was going to go out towards the SMP port, for a simple reason: which is to check if he can avoid using his wings next time he gets here. Flying wasn't something his body was adapted too and really shouldn't do anymore. While he didn't feel anything now, in a week when he isn't using the muscles anymore it will be long days of constant pain. 

When he got closer to the docks a small ball of orange and black was sitting close to the edge of one of the bridges. Can be none other than Fundy. Philza tried his best to be quiet, walking with the heel first and balanced weight, it was an old technique he learnt when hunting in his youth.

Fundy looked so sad, with a hunched back and his hands in his lap. His ears were down and his cap was right behind him. Philza just wanted to put his hand over the soft fur on top of his head and pet him, but that would be rude and not respectful.

Philza was lucky he was standing and could make distance between him and Fundy quickly, or he would have a dagger slit across his throat. 

Philza had put a hand on Fundy's shoulder and was about to speak when the fox yelled at in fear and brought the small dagger from a hidden sleeve to swing at Philza. He froze though when he saw the man he was about to stab.

Philza put a hand over his throat instinctually and stared down at Fundy, his body tense and stress building up, now that they were one on one would Fundy attempt to kill him for murdering his father or was he just startled?  
"What are you doing now?" He asked. 

The hybrid, however, didn't seem bloodthirsty, his eyes round in shock with mouth slightly open, he looked wistful and his entire body fell in on itself, and in a small voice, he started to stutter. 

"P-Phil! I'm sorry! How-H-I- I don-How did I not hear you!" He screamed towards the end.

"It's alright mate." Philza forced his body to relax and smiled gently at the kid. "I enjoy sneaking around." He looked over at Fundy, he didn't seem to have been doing much. He raised an eyebrow at the kid who only ducked his head. 

"No... you don't understand I have really good hearing!" Fundy was so distressed. Philza couldn't help but feel bad, so he giggled. He decided to walk more towards the edge and sit down next to Fundy, letting his legs fall over the bridge close to the water. Fundy did the same thing lightly dipping his shoes in the water. 

"Technoblade has the same thing." Fundy flinched at that, Philza wasn't sure if it's just the name of them being related in some field. "Hearing I mean, he has really good hearing, I had to sneak around a lot to catch him in the act when he was doing some mischief." Fundy nodded, settling with that answer, starting to swing his legs.

"Grandpa, how do you have wings and now don't? I think I saw them but was hard as the sun was in the way." Philza hummed at it. Glancing over the water, there seemed to be an opening in the distance, that could probably take a boat or two. Then he remembered Fundy had asked him something. 

"You think I'm a hybrid?" Philza asked, unsure about how to continue the conversation. 

"I don't know, I- Do you have.... Can you hide wings? As a hybrid?" 

Philza took off his grey robe only having it on over one arm. Then pushed on his yukata making it become looser at the top. One-shoulder was visible, and no wing was there or wing scars. 

"I'm not a hybrid. I show you in case there's some conspiracy theory floating around me being one." Fundy didn't know what to say, he only nodded slowly. Philza was gaslighting a bit. It was true, he's not a hybrid, but he did have a hybrids wings. 

"But you flew away, can magic really do that? Why aren't more mages then?!" Philza giggled softly and shook his head. Twiddling his thumbs in his lap as he tried to spot some island close to this one

"No, maybe I have wings, maybe I do not. Magic can't do that, it can enchant, transform and expand, transformation takes decades of training and need a strong magical lineage, those are the successful alchemist, you hear stories about stones to gold and so on." He giggled a bit again. "I'm... I have very small magic reservers, and magic is one of the most useless studies of art in my opinion. Some families still do it to keep it in the world, and they should be honoured, but magic isn't that beneficial. If it was like in the fantasy books; magical shield and attacks... then people would probably study it." 

"What do magic even do?" Fundy never heard much about magic, he knew he needed some to expand his inventory or combined with an enchantment table made enchanted weapons and tools.

"Magic goes hand in hand with alchemy, alchemy is something more powerful but much more.. risky. Magic works about creating something out of nothing, as an example, a Redstonebird or a..." He kinda forgot the use for it, stroking his beard thoughtfully he took a small pause. "Children needs to learn their inner magic to expand inventory or achieving inventory, but you know that, comes to us naturally. When it goes hand in hand with alchemy it can transform, but it has to be light things, such as souls and wax can become cloth... or... offering lapies and using your magic can enchant an item" Instinctually he clutched his grey robes. 

"Wait wait, souls?" A sombre mood settled over Philza. 

"Alchemy needs a living being with magic to be used to it's potential. For such small things does it need a human sacrifice or... for something bigger... I phrased it weirdly" He groaned and threw his head back. "You gain short magic boosts from killing mobs as an example, and the biggest magic mob there was is the Ender Dragon; the Ender Dragon's magic combined with a soul and an item or body part of considerable value can enchant it to unlogical and unnatural behaviour... such as a magically enchanted heart... or liver... or Wi..." He got thankfully cut off. 

"Ender Dragon... I don't hear about often. You think it existed?" Philza raised an eyebrow at him, of course, it existed he was the one to give it the final blow. 

"Yes. Know it does."

"There were only 2 people who slew it... alone. That must be a strong friendship." 

"Only 1 left though." Philza looked over at Fundy, he was leaning backwards relaxing on his hands. "But what are you doing here?" 

"Oh was just being depressive. I always wanted to fish with... Wilbur... My father. But he was too busy and... he never spent time with me." Philza crooked his head to the side. Nodding a bit, unsure what his emotion is too this.

"We can fish." Fundy slowly wagged his tail, nodding slowly.

"I would love that grandpa!" He practically yelled, the two opened their inventories, Phil always kept a rod on him just in case. Fundy took out one with a happy yip and with excitement, he looked over to his grandpa with a confused expression. 

"How do I do this?" Realization dawned on Philza and he laughed out loud, Fundy thinking he's being teased scowled and poked out his tongue.

"Well you have a fish pole, there are a bunch of different types, but these acts a bit different than others, you simply throw out that red thing with the string and the hook in the water." He took hold of his own to demonstrate and threw it in the water. "Then you just wait. It's a Scandinavian fishing rod, or most used over there. It's typically not the most productive fishing technique." 

Fundy followed along and succeeded in getting the hook in the water. They sat a bit in silence enjoying the atmosphere when they heard footsteps echo across the bridge. Fundy was the one to turn to greet them but saw nothing. 

"Phil?" Phil hummed. "Did you hear the footsteps?"

"Yeah, what's wrong mate?" He looked up around the port and saw no one. "Invisibility potion?" Fundy nodded slowly and decided to focus on the fishing, the red thing that was at the moment jumping up and down, his focus shifting to the activity rather than the noise. 

"That means you have a fish close, a fish is biting on the hook," Philza told him. Fundy's tail started to vag as he intensely stared at the water. 

A moment passed. 

Another moment passed. 

"FUNDY RAIL IT IN!" 

Through a series of screams from both people, a salmon was slowly railed onto the bridge.

"I DID IT, GRANDPA!" Philza was gasping for air when he was unhooking the fish. Fundy was practically jumping up and down in happiness. Philza wheezed more when he saw his grandson so cartoony jump up and down.

"You did it champ! Look at you, you're going to become a fishing master by this rate, show me next time I visit." Fundy was holding the fish and tail vagging aggressively before he paused. 

"Wh-what? Visit next time?" Surprised he looked up at the man. Mood shifting from happy to a bit sadder. He didn't want to be left again.

"Yeah, I have a place to be, and a country to lead." Philza smiled gently at him, gripping his robe getting prepared to unfold the spell and bring out his wings. 

"Are you like a politician?" Fundy asked and Philza couldn't help but let out a groan. 

"Yeah... But not really, I have people for that, I'm busy... uhhh thinking of a big word, converting in the mines." Philza answered. Couple more steps echoed across the bridge. 

"Wait what is that, is there someone underneath, because I don't smell anyone either." Fundy walked passed Philza just to check if there was someone behind him. Philza took his focus as a sign to leave, with a swift burst of energy he let the spell lose and let his wings fall across the bridge, the noise almost resembling what the summon of a wither sounds like. Both ends of his wings dipping in water. 

Fundy turned around with a raising heart when hearing the noise but couldn't say much when a gust of wind almost knocked him off his feet. He stumbled backwards with his arms covering his face but fell over from lack of balance. 

Fundy gazed up in awe. He didn't see where Philza went, but the big hole in a cloud told him enough. Philza was not normal, and he was much more threatening than what he let on. He was also very kind, spending time with him like this, he had comforting energy and he felt safe around the shorter man.

But a thought struck Fundy, if he's returning, that means he needs a place to stay! He will make a house for his grandpa when he gets back, and with that, he ran off the port all the way over too tubbo with a house plan.

Philza practically crashed into the abandoned castle that he and the council as a joke made the capital building. His mind and body became sloppy as soon as it came into view, he got punished for the sloppiness when his wing got caught in the window and white pain erupted from his entire being. 

He had landed in one of the council members open windows, the youngest council member who's teamed up with the oldest in the gold planner field. 

"Welcome back, Phil." The boy muttered to him, annoyed his work got interrupted. Papers and drawings about the mines being littered all around the room. 

"I'm in so much pain." The man wheezed out, as he tried to stand up, but the pain in his wing and back was too much.

"Okay, can you take pain somewhere else I am working."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo... I want to develop a lot of people, and I have thought out backstory to Phil, Techno, Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, Tubbo, Dream, I re-write about 98% of what I originally write. It will be fun exploring them more!   
> Thank you reading peeps!


	6. Vessle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed, but trying my best!

The explosions still wrecked the land as Philza was preparing the boat. The screams and cries of the workers right before the mines would go off filled the morning sky. 

They've been working for months with the mines, and finally, Philza could see a time he could escape. He had trained six boys to replace him. Eventually, would they be a smooth machine, but they need experience for that. This was a good enough time, Philza's sons were in trouble and he needed to help them, this was about as good a time as any. 

The council had been on his neck ever since he got back home. While he had no problem keeping up the biting match that talking to them is. Sometimes he just wants to sit in silence with someone. They were annoying because they were restless and bored. Meant very little for Philza however, like sitting on a throne for 5 hours a day isn't dull; talking to the people in medieval style? Or sitting for 5 hours reading letters and signing papers together with 2 angry women. He didn't feel bad for his restless council members at all. 

Something that put him to ease however was hearing the choir ukpik, the white-dressed police was travelling up the path from the south. The ukpik translated to snow-owls were the kingdoms police force. They worked a bit as a jack-of-all-trades. They also worked as "taakti" and the "nunaakkik savik" which meant "city knife", a reference to the small swords they carried, who's shaft was made from elk horns. 

The sound of them entering over to the east part of the city was good, so early in the morning. That meant there was no trouble in the south. The north had huge mines, and another form of police there also carried the name taakti meaning medical doctor.

The city hasn't had an actual criminal for years, manslaughter has happened, but intentionally violent crime hasn't been for a long while, and thus the police force had to go trough medicine education to become useful again, such as making sure the old folks get their proper medicine and can treat a situation on the spot rather than stall until medical staff comes. Now there was medical staff too, and most of them carried the name tuvakataitchuk, which translated too bachelor but was also an odd slang for the police force. 

It was an odd country this one, each individual was independent, but needed to be kind to their neighbours to survive the winter and spring, everyone had work in some parts. They weren't growing much in riches even though they invisibly did. Many people were moving into the Arctic empire for work, and the arctic empire prided itself in its work and industry, as well as city cleaning to the point it was a rare occurrence where the castle's wealth chamber filled up with anything at the end of the year. 

It was a good country Philza had to admit. He wasn't responsible for most of it, it was his two right-handed people. The culture wasn't bad either, because where they were was radio signals hard, and rarely they had contact with the outside. But everyone enjoyed music, it became part of their core to sing sea shanties, march songs, war songs. It wasn't rare to hear the voices of workers of any field sing. From the Bear workers, too the Deers, to the Orca's, everywhere the songs danced. 

However, they've started to grow a problem, new people who move in wishes to change the languages, the arctic empire speaks two languages, iñupiat and English (Arctic version), the entire empire was originally a large Inuit tribe that had gotten stuck there after a nasty summer. Although traditions weren't so important, many of the songs being sung were in iñupiat. The elders all spoke it, and it was a nice language. It hurt the snow-blooded of the country. Even though Philza wasn't from here he felt their pain in a form. 

Philza dusted off his hands. Thinking had made the entire work process of loading up the boat quicker. And he was just about to leave the port when one of the councilwomen came out on the port waving her hand. 

"Ilivich, aapiyaga..." She took a pause, a sad look in her eye. Philza only gave her a soft smile, they've been close friends for a long time, of course, she would be a bit anxious with him leaving like this.  
(Translation: You, my older brother ) 

"Ilivich, nukatchiaga..." He gave her his warmest smile and stretched out his hand towards her, she did the same and smiled back at him. "Yasri"   
(Translation: You, my younger sister. Soon) 

With that Philza went down into the captain's cabin. The ship was put on a compass spell, it would go to the coordinates it was ordered too as long as nothing disturbed it. It was with pure harmony Philza sat in the cabin, fixing his weapons as the sound of the ukpik singing about their hard work. 

-  
It was night when Tommy was sitting by the shore, angrily staring out at the still ocean. Fist clenched around flat rocks he'd been using to throw on the water. This wasn't fair. Nothing of this was fair. How is a house more worth than him. Dream was an overdramatic bastard. He was going to get back at the bastard, with the little shred of humanity he had left. 

He had many nights been sitting by the ocean harbouring magic from lapis just in case he was going to send a magic note to his father. Telling him about what Dream is doing, and how he needed help. But he didn't want too. He didn't want Phil to come and save him, he can do this on his own. 

That's at least what he told himself, deep down he knew he wanted Phil, he wanted to just throw himself in Phil's arms and cuss him out for letting them sail away from him all those years ago. He wants to scream at Philza for not trying to get them back after they so massively and disgustingly betrayed him... He mostly wanted to be forgiven though, he wanted Philza to like him again, he wanted his dad. He needed him. 

He threw a stone on the water and it bounced 3 times before it sank. He was growing more and more aggressive with his throws the more he thought about all of this. 

He missed the empire. He missed home, being like this wasn't worth it. He was torn though, he wanted to be his own and not become the copy cats every citizen in the arctic empire was. But he didn't like the suffering of the real world. 

He threw another stone, 2 times it bounced. 

Tommy dug down his hands in the sand. Staring into the stony water floor. Bearly visible through the night sky. He had to admit, this was a beautiful place at night, the moon's light was making nice white streams of light across the ocean. But beautiful nature wasn't something he wanted to think about, because that too is something that reminded him of Philza, Philza who took such a long time admiring nature and talking about the appreciation for every. Little. Tree. 

Another rock, bounced 3 times before sinking. 

Ghostbur wasn't helping him either, it was something messed up having your dead brother fly around you constantly. A brother who doesn't remember all the evil shit he did. He didn't even know why he left Philza. Of course, he didn't remember because he knew what a bastard he was being. He knew he was betraying Philza. 

It was one of his last rocks, it bounced 4 times before sinking. 

He threw himself on the sand looking up at the stars, not caring much what a pest the sand in his hair would become, or the sand in his clothes. He wanted to think, and he wasn't going to let some small rocks disturb him. He was glaring up at the sky, cursing whatever Gods were tricking him. What were the sky Gods again, Torngarsuk, the bear. Amaguq the wolf. Well, the wolf wasn't a sky God if he remembers correctly, but he was a wronging. Silla was a sky thingy, wasn't it? Sounded like a female name but was probably male. 

He groaned out loud. Why was he thinking about this Inuit dumb stuff. He wasn't even Tlapa-born. He was just adopted by a short man with wings who happened to be a weird king of a country. How the fuck was Phil even the king? That was something he always wondered, they were quite fixated on keeping it Snow-Born or Tlapa-Born as he was thought to call it, on keeping tradition, but having some fucking Britt as king must be weird as fuck right? 

He wishes he could ask Philza- He groaned again and threw his last rock before standing up and stomping over to Logstedshire for the night. He had way too much time to think in exile, and quite honestly it was getting on his nerves. 

"Oh, Tommy!" Dream hissed, waking Tommy up from his sleep, he'd slept like shit and hadn't fallen asleep for such a long time. This prick was not helping his morning either. 

"Piss off dickhead." He softly grumbled back. But was yanked to the floor by Dream gripping his ankle. He hit his elbow in a hurtful way as he hit the floor and rolled to his back hissing in pain. 

The oak floor was more comforting than the annoying bed, and the oak ceiling wasn't that bad either. Something that was bad was the green bastard staring down at him through that mask. This insecure bastard. Wilbur always told him to not fear the unknown, how dangerous it was. Maybe it was just manipulation for leaving the empire, but it sure damn helped him when Dream used his mystery and unknown to make people fear him.

"What do you want dickhead?" He groaned as he propped himself into a sitting position, opening a chest right in front of him. He had put his clothes in there. At least some, he didn't know how to clean them and neither Dream nor Ghostbur knew how. Dream probably knew just wanted to see Tommy suffer. 

He started putting on white socks on his feet as Dream started to look through his chests. He hated it, he wanted privacy, and he needed it, craved it. He hadn't had as much privacy as he wished since he left home. 

"How was sleep Dream." He mumbled.

"I don't sleep Tommy." He giggled, and walked over to Tommy, squatting beside him putting a hand on his shoulder stroking his thumb over his nape. 

A shudder went through Tommy's body which made Dream gleeful. Dream was a nutcase, he was a sadist a disgusting filthy sadist. He took joy in making him uncomfortable and suffer. Even if it meant touching him weirdly, like on the shoulders, arms and neck. It was still so weird though and if Tommy could vomit like a lizard spit, he would do it on Dream in an instant. 

"What do you do then?" He grumbled as he stood up. Moving towards the spruce door too put on his shoes. 

"Why do you take off your shoes like that?" Dream asked instead, Tommy gave him a look.

"Because I'm not a filthy American who think walking indoors with the dogshit under your shoe is normal." 

He slammed the door behind him leaving Dream inside, he was going to venture out looking for Ghostbur. 

Walking in one direction for what felt like hours, Ghostbur being forgotten. His mind being mostly blank and his stomach screaming in hunger. He can't remember the last time he had a good meal. He barely had room to get any because of Dream. 

Was he going to get punished when he gets back? A shiver ran down his spine, and the thought about running away echoed in his head. He had entered a spruce forest and sat down next to some berry bushes and started to much on them. He was so bored, and he was so annoyed. He wanted to have his things left alone, and he'd already considered jumping into nether lava. 

He had though a clear view of the ocean from here, the ocean leading too L'manburg port, this was it's own island but had a thin bridge connected to the main island. He liked this place, and he got snacks. 

-

Philza was in tranquillity reading a couple of letters, still trying to learn the language he's been around for years now. It was a difficult language, but a charming one. 

"Rj ait nik aiyugaagun..." Philza was stroking his beard as he was reading some widow complaining about not being able to see her son because of a restraining order.  
(Tr/ Did not get an invitation) 

This was going to be a long ride, he couldn't wait to get to the damned place. 

"Ohh spirits, I wish I packed alcohol." He almost screamed as he slammed down both his hands on the table and drummed his fingers quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, sorry for boring -short chapter
> 
> But some Tommy action, it's getting quite close to canon, it will however shift from canon later. I also really really want to focus on world-building. Think it's one of the best things about writing.
> 
> Q: Is it real Inuit language?   
> A: Yes, I hope so at least, there's a 230-page dictionary online that I used for this. Also, want to have some Inuit culture in the arctic, but this is fantasy, so it won't be 100% right!
> 
> I will also focus more on developing characters, had a plan on only 17 chapters, but it might expand as this chapter is getting split in two: as an example.


End file.
